A Day Passes In The Royal Paladin Kingdom
by Disguised Hope
Summary: The Royal Paladin kingdom soon discover that Blaster Dark and his kingdom of Shadow Paladins have something up their sleeves. Blaster Blade and his Kingdom prepare to defend their Kingdom until one rainy night four teenage girls walk through the castle doors. Only three are innocent, while one of them is a spy for Blaster Dark. Find out what this story has to tell by reading it!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Setting: Throne room of Shadow Paladin Castle

Characters: Blaster Dark, Darkside Trumpeter and Darkness Maiden, Macha

Time of day: 10:30 PM

* * *

Blaster Darks armoured boots thudded against the cold stone floor. It had recently been polished by the maids of the castle. He came across a large door. It was made out of Oak Tree wood. This was the door to the Throne Room. Well technically, _his_, Throne room. As soon as he stepped forward to open it he could hear voices. Without hesitation he open it and it creaked. The two women sitting at the long table turned to look at Blaster Dark.

"Ah, Your Lordship, you have arrived" The younger purple haired woman who was named Darkside Trumpeter said as the door closed and Blaster Dark took a seat across from them. "If I may ask-" Began the older woman named Macha. "Why have I summoned you two?" Blaster Dark finished her sentence folding his arms and taking a whiff of the fruit placed before him. Macha nodded in response. "Macha, You are a great leader when it comes to a great battle. Darkside Trumpeter, You are my right hand man, or should I say woman" Blaster Dark began as he picked a wine grape from the bowl of fruit.

"The Royal Paladin Kingdom has always been our rival when it came to territory and honour. They have not yet shown any sign of beginning a war. But I would like us to get them before they infiltrate our kingdom" Blaster Dark explained after chewing the grape. The two women nodded and Macha was the first to respond. "So, what you are saying is that we must be the first to attack?" she asked. "Well, Duh!" Darkside Trumpeter snorted, but then her attitude went away when Blaster Dark glared at her.

Blaster Dark nodded and stood. "My plan is to attack at Dawn. but not until all our units are prepared. How many warriors do we have at this very moment?" He asked pacing forward and backwards. Macha was the one to answer. "So far we have exactly 29 men ready and trained for any battle." she reported. Darkside Trumpeter wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

"Have you got that girl I asked for?" Blaster Dark asked changing the subject at hand. Darkside Trumpeter thought for a moment before replying, "She is on her way, though she is rather young..." Macha looked at Blaster Dark, "I thought we weren't going to go through with this plan" she exclaimed. Blaster Dark shot her a warning glare, "Are you arguing with your leader?" He asked with a somewhat angry tone. Macha quickly shook her head afraid if she were to be punished. "N-no my Lordship! I-I apologize for my rude remark! " she stammered looking down ashamed of her tongue.

Blaster Dark made his way towards the door. When he was a step ahead of the Oak door he turned his head towards the two women. "This meeting is now disbanded. Thank you for your time" He said opening the door and stepping through.

As soon as Blaster Dark was out of earshot Macha and Darkside Trumpeter looked at each other. "How long do you think till Blaster Dark attacks?" Macha asked her fellow solider. Darkside Trumpeter shrugged and sighed, "I just hope we can find enough recruits, or Blaster Dark will have our heads!" She yelped moving her finger across her own neck. Macha nodded and began to leave through the same door Blaster Dark walked out of.

* * *

Well what did everyone think? This has been another fanfic written and presented by me!  
-DisguisedHope 3


	2. Chapter 2: A Royal Paladin Morning

Setting: Dining Hall

Characters: Blaster Blade, Stardust Trumpeter and Knight of Silence Gallatin.

Time of day: 9:30 AM

* * *

Blaster Blade placed on his knight helmet and made his exit out of his Chambers. As he walked he was greeted by his servants and maids. Stardust Trumpeter spotted Blaster Blade and flew over to him. "Good Morning my Lordship. How was your slumber?" she asked as Blaster Blade stopped to talk to her. "It was a pleasant sleep, thank you for asking. How have you been?" he replied smiling.

Stardust Trumpeter began filling in Blaster Blade on what had been happening while he slept as they walked down the corridor. Little did Stardust Trumpeter know that they were making their way towards the dining hall. But when they did arrive at Blaster Blades destination, Stardust Trumpeter stopped flying and said 'Goodbye' to her Lordship.

When Blaster Blade entered, in the dining table was a Freshly baked croissant, fruit and freshly grounded coffee. As Blaster Blade sat down at the table, two maids hurried over in a neat fashion and placed Jams and butter beside his plate. Before Blaster Blade could thank them, his loyal knight Gallatin entered. Gallatin sat down on opposite of Blaster Blade. "Oh, Hello Gallatin. How is training coming along?" Blaster Blade asked before eating a piece of his meal.

Gallatin was given a mug of Coffee by the maids. "My training is going very well. It is very productive and I believe that soon I will have mastered my Sword Art" Gallatin responded sipping the mug. "Any news about our rivals?" Gallatin asked. Blaster Blade sighed and answered, "Sadly no.. It has come to my attention that Shadow Paladin have been awfully quiet. I'm not complaining about it, but something doesn't seem right"

Gallatin nodded in agreement. "I will make sure to keep guard duties the same as usual, but I will ask them to look out for any sign of suspicious behaviour" Blaster Blade continued. Gallatin got up and wiped his mouth with a provided napkin. He bowed, "I shall be going now Blaster Blade. It has been a pleasure talking with you" Gallatin thanked Blaster Blade before leaving.

Blaster Blade was left alone. It was quiet in the dining hall. Every now and then Blaster Blade would like this kind of surrounding. But he did enjoy having a chat with his fellow associates. Blaster Blade finished off the remaining pieces of breakfast and exited. _'If Blaster Dark is up to something.. I have to make sure to keep my guard up at all times' _He thought as he walked down the corridors yet again.

* * *

This has been another chapter of A Day Passes In The Royal Paladin Kingdom  
I hope you have all enjoyed!  
Special shout out to my good friend AuraPen. (Gallatin was put in because of her *wink*)


End file.
